gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multisoft vs. DC: Uprising of Heroes
Multisoft vs. DC: Uprising of Heroes, known as Multisoft vs. DC for short, is a crossover fighting game developed and published by Multisoft. It featuring characters from Multisoft's video game franchises and comic book series published by DC Comics. The game debuted in arcades in 2015. It was ported to the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Wii U later that year. Gameplay Multisoft vs. DC is a tag team-based fighting game in which players control characters with different attacks and fighting styles, and engage in combat to deplete their opponent's life gauge. The gameplay is set in a 2.5D environment where the characters are rendered in three-dimensional graphics, but their movements are restricted to a two dimensional plane; they may only move left and right, and upward through the air. Each player may select a team of two characters and can switch between them during combat. Roster DC * Superman * Supergirl * Lex Luthor * General Zod * Doomsday * Brainiac * Darkseid * Batman * Catwoman * Batgirl * Batman Beyond * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Bane * Red Hood * Scarecrow * Ra’s al Ghul * Wonder Woman * Cheetah * Ares * The Flash * Gorilla Grodd * Captain Cold * Professor Zoom * Green Lantern * Sinestro * Atrocitus * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Cyborg * Raven * Nightwing * Starfire * Beast Boy * Blue Beetle * Deathstroke * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Shazam * Black Adam * Hawkgirl * John Constantine * Zatanna * Etrigan * Solomon Grundy * Jonah Hex * Deadshot * Doctor Fate * The Atom * Rorschach Multisoft * Koji Nagare (Delta Cross) * Phyllida Ingram (Delta Cross) * Fuyuko Tachibana (Delta Cross 2) * Ring Gal (Delta Cross 2) * Leviathan (Delta Cross 4) * Midnight Shade (Delta Cross 5) * Jiro Nagare (Delta Cross 3) * Dirge (Core Holders: Warriors of Time) * Brad (Core Holders: Warriors of Time) * Luna (Core Holders: Warriors of Time) * Kiyoshi (Core Holders: Warriors of Time) * Zhai-Han (Warriors of Time: Revenge of the Core Holders) * Midas Necrom (Core Holders 3) * Kriss (Core Holders: Warriors of Time) * Anita Jester (Core Holders 3) * Malas (Core Holders: Warriors of Time) * Billy Scotch (Superstar: The Adventures of Billy & Buster) * Kelly Valentine (Superstar: The Adventures of Billy and Buster) * Shen Jing (Superstar Adventures 2) * Prince Draco (Superstar: The Adventures of Billy and Buster) * Alex Dawn (Superstar 2: Attack of Alex Dawn) * Lord Needel (Superstar Sidestories: Drew's Starbright Battle) * Tommy White (Bomb Strike) * Barry Black (Bomb Strike) * Sakura Striker (Super Bomb Strike 2) * Jangura (Mega Bomb Strike) * Rook (Realm Souls) * Len (Realm Souls) * Sue (Realm Souls) * Riley Jays (Star Maidens) * Manji Tsutsugi (Dimenbeasts AX) * Alphabeast (Dimenbeast) * Synas (Red X) * Toma Kiryu (Psychiccer War) * Carolina Sanchez (Psychiccer War) * Nina (Gale of Magic) * Brenda (Aegis IV: A Warrior's Outcome) * Forrest (Aegis IV: A Warrior's Outcome) * Elthesia (Aegis) * Kato Wyvol (Cross Serpent: Virus Blitz) * Mariam (Cross Serpent 2: Victory Burst) * Brooke (Cross Serpent 3: Tag Attack) * Ruta (Solar Jester) * Princess Lumina (Solar Jester Illuminated) * Saturn & Comet (The Adventures of Saturn) * Sophie Bayard (Omega Gunner Tribe 8) * Rocket Majin (Digital-X) * Takumi (Blue Remnant) * Dan Freud (Mass Infection) * Necromancer (Mass Infection 2) Final Boss * Anti-Monitor Category:Multisoft Category:DC Comics Category:Crossover Fighting Category:2.5D Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games